


Mother, are you dreaming of me in your sleep? (I did.)

by runback2renjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Fluff, Horror, M/M, give huang renjun the love he deserves, ish, why is it harder to tag on the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runback2renjun/pseuds/runback2renjun
Summary: Renjun wakes up, gasping for air. Hands unconsciously gripping the two bodies beside him before retracting it, covering his face as he tries to breathe steadily.The now awake Jaemin and Jeno raise their heads to look at each other, both not having a clue what's going on with their boyfriend."Injunnie?" Jeno calls out, his hand reaching to Renjun. The latter flinches hard,then sobs.





	Mother, are you dreaming of me in your sleep? (I did.)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by me thinking i would have a nightmare last night lol + title from aurora's a different kind of human
> 
> my previous work is at 100 kudos and im internally crying out of joy, thank you so much!

_The door opened and I stepped in._

_There are two more doors inside the dark room. Both doors look new, freshly painted and polished with matching shiny door knobs._

_I approached the door on the left first, opening it with no haste to get out of this dark room._

_Alas, I was greeted with a bedroom— a child’s bedroom it seems. Judging by the wood shaded walls contrasted by the bed with pink sheets and the pastel-colored bouquet (it looks fake, now that I look at it long enough) placed on the bed side table. As well as stuffed toys and dolls scattered everywhere. _

_What astounded me though, was the view of the single window at the very middle of the wall beside the bed and is taller than me. It’s the Earth. The Earth could be seen from the room._

_It was calm, still, and looks better than what people perceive due to the conditions happening inside the planet._

_Remembering there was another door, I closed the door of this room and headed to the other. The doorknob is a bit colder than the first one. Filled with curiosity, I opened it._

_I was greeted with the same room. Same brown walls, same bed, same dolls, same flowers, and same windows. The only difference was there’s a child (who I’m assuming is the owner of the room) sitting in the bed facing the big window. _

_Another difference was the view from the window. Instead of the calm Earth, it was rather dark, made from shapes my eyes couldn’t comprehend. The moon can also be seen, the color as red as blood._

_A bonfire was also seen outside, and looking at it long enough, I figured that it was surrounded by trees and that was the reason why the view was dark._

_Suddenly, the fire spread. I got confused at first since the bonfire was not close enough at the trees, but I couldn’t ponder on it enough because the fire is spreading rapidly. The source also moved and I then realized it was not a bonfire._

_It was a burning person._

_Somehow the fire reached the room and the child was still not moving so I ran to her, wanting to ensure her safety. Making her face me, I was greeted by an expressionless girl._

_With her eyes missing._

_And her mouth sewn shut, albeit loosely._

_She then grabbed my arms, her grip stronger than a normal child would._

_I tried to resist._

_She grabs._

_I resist._

_She grabs._

_I resist._

_She grabs._

_I resist._

_She grabs. I resist. She grabs. I resist._

_She grabs I resist she grabs I resist she grabs I resist she grabs I resist she grabs I resist she grabs I resist–_

_She screams and I can’t cover my ears._

_She’s screaming and she’s being bigger, becoming as black as a void, the screaming still doesn’t stop._

_She grabs my face, I could feel her ripping my face apart— _

Renjun wakes up, gasping for air. Hands unconsciously gripping the two bodies beside him before retracting it, covering his face as he tries to breathe steadily.

The now awake Jaemin and Jeno raise their heads to look at each other, both not having a clue what's going on with their boyfriend.

"Injunnie?" Jeno calls out, his hand reaching to Renjun. The latter flinches hard,

then sobs.

"Oh no, aegi, calm down, it was just a nightmare." Jaemin hugs their oldest boyfriend sideways, all three of them still lying down.

That did not seem to calm him down even a bit, so Jeno reached for his water bottle at the bedside table and had Renjun to sit up. The older did comply, but not with the help of Jaemin.

They haven't seen Renjun wake up from a nightmare before, so both of them were panicking internally and didn't know what to do.

Jaemin then uncovered Renjun's face, grabbing his hands and holding them. Jeno wiped the older's tears as he thankfully drank from the water bottle.

Jaemin holds Renjun's hands as both thumbs dance over the back of his hands, making Renjun focus on those movements as he stares on his lap. While Jeno leans his head and holds his waist, making him feel secured as he calms his mind.

"Do you want to tell us what it is about?" Jeno starts.

"Well, it's a nightmare." Renjun answers, "I saw two rooms. The first one was a calm room, the second one was where the nightmare started." Jaemin then feels the older's grip on his hands tighten. The younger then kisses his left hand, reminding him that he's now conscious, he's with them now.

And he's safe whenever he's with his two lovers.

"It was the same room, and a child was there. Then the room started burning, I wanted to save the child so I went to her. And," Renjun breathes out "she had no eyes, and her mouth was sealed shut, and she–"

"Hmm?" Jaemin hums, encouraging him to continue.

"She looks like a younger version of my mom."

At the sudden realization, he couldn't help but tear up and let the tears fall rapidly. Hanging his head low, waves of guilt and fear rush in. He misses his mom and he wishes he didn't have to dream of her this way.

"Oh, Injunnie." Jeno cooed, he caresses his hand on Renjun's waist and kisses his right cheek. He himself couldn't imagine how he would feel if he had a nightmare about his mother.

"Yeah." was all Renjun responded.

The three got into a comfortable silence. Renjun becomes slightly scared of the dark despite the low light coming from outside their window.

"I really should stop watching horror stuff on Netflix and Youtube." Renjun started, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Damn right you should, or you should at least tell one or both of us so we can watch it with you." Jaemin answers silently.

"I think you should also call your mom." Jeno adds.

Renjun chuckles quietly at that, giving Jaemin a peck as well as Jeno, who's now looking at him with eyes of wanting to protect his loved ones.

"Help me sleep?" was all Renjun said before both of his boyfriends pulled him down the bed.

Renjun lies down flat on his back as Jeno hugs him from his side, right arm thrown across his stomach and holds securely on his waist as he nuzzles on the older's neck. Jaemin on the other hand, tangles their legs together as he sandwiches Renjun's left hand with his own hands, held in front of him like he's doing a prayer.

Renjun sighs out of content, he then closes his eyes, unconsciously furrowing his eyebrows like he's scared of opening them his eyelids— like he'll be in another nightmare if he opens it.

Jaemin sees this, then he smoothens Renjun's eyebrows before his hand gently moves to his cheek and kisses the other one.

Renjun then felt Jeno give a kiss on his neck.

"Thank you Jaemin, Jeno. I love you." he says, before he's envelopes with a comforting darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> the nightmare part was actually a work of mine from our creative writing class! i hope you liked it!!
> 
> the view of the earth from the window– while writing it i was suddenly reminded of wayv's dream launch uwu


End file.
